


Чудовища

by alameli, WTF_Black_Sails_Love_Without_Shame_2020



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Black_Sails_Love_Without_Shame_2020/pseuds/WTF_Black_Sails_Love_Without_Shame_2020
Summary: сцена происходит после известия о предполагаемой смерти Мади (концовка эпизода 4x6)
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Madi/John Silver
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	Чудовища

Они причаливают к берегу, и Флинт возвращается за Сильвером, который как никогда похож на того, кем больше всего опасался стать: несчастного калеку. 

— Идем. Там много кораблей. Похоже, наша битва еще не проиграна. 

Сильвер нервно смеется и вытирает сопли и слезы. 

— Давай же, если не можешь быть долговязым Джоном Сильвером, которым в Нассау пугают взрослых чаще, чем детей, то сыграй его, — подначивает Флинт. 

Бросив на него злобный взгляд, Сильвер, опираясь о стол, встает. 

— Со временем станет легче? — спрашивает c отчаянием. Он говорит о Мади. Он говорит о смерти. 

— Нет, но ты научишься жить с этим.

— Я знал, что ты не умеешь утешать. 

— Если бы я мог забрать эту потерю у тебя, я бы это сделал, — просто говорит Флинт. — Но мне кажется, ты захочешь помнить. 

— Помнить, чтобы мстить? И стать таким же чудовищем, как ты?

— А мне-то казалось, что я начал тебе нравиться, — Флинт ухмыляется. 

— Ты ужасен, — шипит Сильвер, делая прыжок к нему ближе, вцепляется в его рукав. — Твои идеи, твои цели, ты так красиво говоришь, но на самом деле всё это тебя не волнует, правда? Сколько трупов не кидай в сжигающий тебя огонь, он не погаснет, только будет испускать всё более сильную вонь. 

— Ты стоишь достаточно близко, от меня воняет?

Вообще-то — да, думает Сильвер, громко втягивая носом воздух. Пеплом, кровью, солью, виной. Как обычно. Он тянется к Флинту, чтобы сказать еще что-то, процедить ему в лицо обидное и дурное, но вместо этого впивается в его губы грубым поцелуем. Толкается языком в рот, который неожиданно легко поддается. Их зубы стучат друг о друга. Оторвавшись через несколько мучительных мгновений он говорит:

— Я ничего не чувствую. 

— Я тоже, — вздыхает Флинт. 

— Так тоже будет всегда?

— Возможно, тебе повезет больше, чем мне. 

— О да, я ведь такой везунчик, — Сильвер косится вниз, на отсутствующую ногу. 

Но крепкая рука Флинта лежит на его спине, и Сильвер находит в себе силы сказать:

— Идем.


End file.
